


Для славного парня Гая

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Шерлоку Холмсу"/Sherlock Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, POV John Watson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Те, кто игнорируют уроки истории…
Series: Фанфики по "Шерлоку Холмсу"/Sherlock Holmes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056887





	Для славного парня Гая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh for Fawkes Sake! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483026) by [gardnerhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill). 



> Примечание автора:  
> «Написано на For the Holmes Minor November 2016 по ключу «Петарды».
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> «Саммари-эпиграф представляет собой часть высказывания философа и писателя Джорджа Сантаяны: «Те, кто игнорируют уроки истории, обречены на их повторение». Это ироничный намек на связь сюжета фанфика с традициями празднования Ночи костра – ее еще называют Ночью фейерверков или Ночью Гая Фокса.  
> Праздник этот отмечается в день годовщины раскрытия Порохового заговора, которое произошло 5 ноября 1605 года. Самым знаменитым участником данного заговора английских католиков против короля Якова I был дворянин Гай (Гвидо) Фокс. Его поймали в подвалах Парламента, где он готовился поджечь фитиль, ведущий к бочкам с порохом. Фокс был приговорен к казни, включающей несколько этапов, в том числе волочение лошадьми и четвертование.  
> День раскрытия Порохового заговора вплоть до 1859 года был в Великобритании государственным праздником, а затем утратил этот статус, но традиции его празднования живы до сих пор. В Ночь костра зажигают фейерверки и костры, на которых сжигают многочисленные чучела Гая Фокса. Дети выпрашивают монетки «для славного парня Гая» – чтобы накупить петард».

В тот ноябрьский вечер на улицах было, по традиции, весьма оживленно. Перед выходом из дома я набил свой кошелек мелочью. Холмс, который находился в прекрасном расположении духа, сделал то же самое, так что в ходе дальнейшей прогулки мы с ним осчастливили немало мальчишек, везущих на тачках чучела Гая Фокса.  
  
Но Холмс, как всегда, ухитрялся подмечать гораздо больше, чем я. В какой-то момент он вдруг застыл как вкопанный и, к моему изумлению, рявкнул повелительным тоном:  
  
\- Эй, вы, двое! А ну-ка повернитесь!  
  
Лишь тогда я заметил двух мальчишек, которые, сблизив головы, о чем-то шептались, хихикая. В отличие от большинства ребят, снующих кругом, у них не было с собой чучела Фокса. Оба замерли на месте, а потом повернулись к нам с одинаковым фальшиво-невинным выражением распахнутых глаз. Румяные пухлые мордашки и опрятная одежда свидетельствовали, что это дети из благополучного среднего класса. Они сильно отличались, к примеру, от того же Виггинса и прочей братии из нерегулярного отряда с Бейкер-стрит, с их чумазыми, изможденными лицами.  
  
Холмс окинул этих двоих взглядом учителя, застукавшего учеников на обмене записками.  
  
\- Плохо, очень плохо… Ну что ж, мистер Гвидо Фокс и его пособник мистер Роберт Кэйтсби! Ваш подлый план вновь сорван, пусть и в миниатюре. Кукольный дом вашей сестры останется в целости и сохранности – так же, как и Парламент. А теперь отдайте-ка мне это.  
  
Тот, что повыше, огненно-рыжий, упрямо пробормотал:  
  
\- Нет у нас ничего…  
  
\- Чушь! Подайте сюда то, что лежит у тебя в правом заднем кармане, а у твоего белобрысого младшего братца – в левом кармане куртки! Напрасно вы кинулись ощупывать эти места, когда я вас окликнул…  
  
И Холмс требовательно протянул к ним затянутую в перчатку руку ладонью вверх.  
  
Покраснев несколько больше, чем к тому располагал легкий морозец, мальчишки вынули руки из указанных карманов и выложили на ладонь сыщика свои петарды.  
  
Холмс зажал эти трофеи в руке.  
  
\- Как я понимаю, вы живете на Арлингтон-стрит. Надеюсь, мне не придется лично идти туда и расспрашивать соседей, чтобы отыскать ваш дом и рассказать обо всем вашей матери?  
  
Оба дружно побледнели от таких его слов, и я мысленно посочувствовал им: воистину, любой мальчишка предпочел бы волочение лошадьми и четвертование столь ужасной участи.  
  
\- Не-а, сэр… – прошептали они в унисон.  
  
\- Тогда прочь отсюда!  
  
Холмс взмахнул тростью, зажатой в другой руке, и оба сорванца пулей рванули с места. Мы выждали, пока они скроются из виду, а затем от души расхохотались.  
  
\- Какая наблюдательность, Холмс! Вы ведь сейчас не только спасли кукольный дом – гордость и радость маленькой девочки, но и, скорее всего, уберегли кого-то от пожара и увечий, то есть фактически предотвратили трагедию!  
  
Должен отметить, что наслаждение Ночью костра, с ее веселой суматохой, из года в год омрачалось для меня ожогами и прочими травмами, с которыми мне как врачу приходилось сталкиваться на следующий день после праздника.  
  
\- Э-э-э… Что вы делаете, дружище?  
  
Шерлок Холмс спрятал контрабандные китайские петарды в карман и взял меня под руку.  
  
\- Честно говоря, всё это вышло случайно, Ватсон. Мне просто требовалась щепотка пороха для экспериментов. Надеюсь, миссис Хадсон не сильно огорчится, если у нее в доме вылетит пара стекол? Пойдемте, нам пора домой.  
  
Я едва удержался от того, чтобы от стыда спрятать лицо в ладони. Неудивительно, что Холмс с ходу распознал намерения тех мальчишек – да ведь он просто как в зеркало гляделся!  
  
\- Вы правы, друг мой Гвидо…

2020


End file.
